The Sex Ed teacher and the Nurse
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Mike Chadway and Abbey Richter join JAMS as a Sex Ed teacher and a Nurse but how will the students and teachers react to them? ElizabethxRussell, MikexAbbey
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a year since Amy Squirrel had been sent to the worst school in the district for mentally and physically challenged kids plus it had been Elizabeth's desk who had framed her on Amy's own stupidity.

"Hey Elizabeth you coming their having the new introduction in the teachers' lounge for the new teachers who are gonna be working here" Russell said hurriedly and Elizabeth smiled at him and ran up to him thinking how great it was to be in a relationship with a guy who had such a hot body plus who was really kind to her.

_**In staff room**_

"So we are on yet another year here at JAMS and we have two new faculty members joining us called Abigail Richter and Mike Chadway" Principal Snur explained.

"What are they gonna be teaching?" Lynn asked curiously she had become a lot bolder thanks to the support and guidance from Elizabeth and had started to date a guy named Harry Gunworth who worked at a leather factory.

"Well Abigail is gonna be working as a Nurse in the health department since Nurse Matthews quit last year and Mike is gonna be the new Sex ed teacher since I hear he is very stimulating and helpful plus he told me he has a nephew" Principal Snur explained.

A few minutes later a dark haired guy wearing a black blouse and some denim jeans and sneakers walked in. He was very good looking and a few of the single female teachers were looking at him however Elizabeth had her arm around Russell's waist as did he with his own towards her.

"Hey nice to meet ya name's Mike and I'll be working with you" Mike said with a great big smile on his face. He shook hands with everyone but waited eagerly near the door as if he were waiting for someone.

After him followed a gorgeous blonde with shoulder length curls and big brown eyes wearing a white poufy short sleeved blouse with lace down the front and a pair of black trousers up to her ankles on her feet were a pair of pointy toed black heels.

"Nice to meet you all my name is Abigail Richter and I look forward to working with you all" Abbey said smiling kindly at them and even Elizabeth and Russell had to admit she was pretty.

"Oh yeah one more thing I forgot to mention…" Mike said putting his arm around Abbey who smiled at him fondly "Me and Abbey are engaged so nobody touches her except me got that" he said eyeing Scott in particular.

_**Later**_

Mike and Abbey had a farewell kiss before parting ways for first period and Elizabeth rushed up to her to say hello "Um Hi Abigail Richter wasn't it?" Elizabeth said shaking her hand in a friendly manner "My name is Elizabeth Halsey I'm the Guidance councilor".

"Nice to meet you Miss Halsey and you can call me Abbey if you like Mike always does" Abbey said kindly fingering the engagement ring lovingly as she thought of Mike. They then agreed to meet up for lunch together with their partners and went to lesson.

Meanwhile Russell had run into Mike "Hey you're the new Sex ed teacher Mike Chadway right nice to meet you I'm Russell Gettis the gym teacher" he said in a friendly manner and shook hands.

"Good to meet you Russell so was that hot blonde bird yours?" Mike teased to which Russell nodded "Way to go man what's her name?" he said curiously.

"Her names Elizabeth Halsey she's the guidance councilor and man is she badass she put the other teachers to shame we're kinda living together now" Russell admitted awkwardly still unable to believe she had said yes.

Mike took a deep breath "Listen man I gotta go but maybe we can meet up for lunch and talk more you bring your girl Liz and I'll bring Abbey Ok" and then rushed off to his class.

As he made his way to the gym Russell noticed Scott walking along looking mopey and placed a hand on his shoulder "Y'know you should try dating ads or a host club sometime if you're that desperate" then walked away.

_**In Sex Ed**_

"Morning class my name is Mr. Chadway and I'll be teaching you the Ugly truth about Sex Education" Mike said sitting on his desk facing everyone. A black shoulder length haired student with brown eyes put up her hand "Um yes um…"Mike began as he did not know her name.

"Chloe my name is Chloe Mitchell" the girl said happily her face slightly red and her eyes glittering with happiness.

"Ok Chloe shoot I'm all ears" Mike said taking a sip of his coffee and enjoying his new job as a teacher.

Chloe clutched her hands close to her chest "Um Mr. Chadway do you have a girlfriend?" she said eagerly to which Mike spat out his coffee in shock and had to catch his breath as he had nearly choked.

"Well Chloe yes I do have a girlfriend…" Mike said to which Chloe looked disheartened "My girlfriend is the new school nurse Abigail Richter".

The entire class went silent and one guy said "That babe of a teacher is your girlfriend! Dude how lucky are you" to which Mike nodded.

_**In Nurse's office**_

Abbey was reading a book on "120 ways to seduce a guy" and next to it was "What a guy wants & what a guy likes". She had come to learn of these books after she had started dating Mike and had suggested them to her friend Joy Aston whom she still kept strong contact with.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see the class president Sasha Abernathy "Hmm Sasha what's wrong?" Abbey said kindly as she put a bookmark in the book she had been reading.

Sasha was clutching her stomach and was crying a little "My tummy hurts and I feel sick" Sasha sniffed and Abbey showed her to a bed and got her some painkiller with a glass of water and a hot water bottle.

"Does that feel any better?" Abbey asked kindly making sure Sasha was comfortable but most of all that she was ok after all it was her job and she hated seeing the poor girl like that. Sasha nodded but still complained of pain in her lower groin area and then Abbey came to a conclusion.

"Sasha I think I know a conclusion to why you feel this way" Abbey said removing her reading glasses and looking at Sasha firmly to which Sasha looked confused "I think you may need some of these" Abbey said and handed her some panty liners which Sasha placed in her bag.

_**In Guidance Councilors office**_

"Look Chase just cos some guy makes you feel like you're a model doesn't mean you will be one and starving yourself and acting bitchy isn't gonna get you anywhere it will just get you anemic and lose your friends" Elizabeth said helpfully.

"Then what should I do eat like a pig and be nice to losers?" Chase said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"No I wouldn't advice starving yourself but eating healthy is a start and being kind to others despite what your friends may say is one way to go" Elizabeth said and then Chase thanked her and left."Man she is such a brat sometimes" Elizabeth said crossly taking mouthful of coffee after Chase had left the room.


	2. C2: A check up from the nurse

Abbey sat in her office drinking a latte and eating a doughnut while reading a book while awaiting any sick students. So far she had only got a kid with a black eye, someone with a headache and a girl asking for a pad due to her period starting.

She sighed heavily "Damn I'm bored is anything good gonna happen today?" she yelled leaning back in her chair stretching her blouse straining to open.

"Well I get a free boob show and then screw the nurse" a voice said from behind her to which abbey jumped and saw Mike in the doorway.

Abbey straightened up and neatened her uniform "Did you really see my boobs Mike?" she asked worriedly.

Mike chuckled "only a little but I mainly came here for some fun before our lunch date with Miss Halsey and Russell Gettis" he said backing Abbey up against the wall and stroking her cheek.

_**15 mins later**_

Abbey was on her back with her blouse off but was still wearing her bra and underwear but her trousers, shirt and lab coat were on the chair beside the bed along with her shoes. Mike was still wearing his trousers but had removed his shoes and shirt and was kissing abbey's body while she straddled him kissing his chest and face.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise and here I only came to get you for lunch" a voice said in a teasing manner and the two looked towards the door and saw Lynn, Elizabeth Halsey, Russell Gettis and Scott Delacorte.

Abbey turned red and began to get dressed then came out of the room her hair a mess but lose and her shirt unbuttoned by 3 holes flashing a bit of cleavage. She saw Scott Delacorte staring "Can I help you?" she said crossly to which he looked away.

Mike came out still fastening his shirt to which a student spotted them "Dude did you and your girlfriend just have sex in school?" he asked to which Mike nodded and then the kid said "that is AWESOME" he cried and ran off to tell his friends.

_**At lunch**_

"So Liz have you always been a guidance councilor?" Mike asked casually taking a bite out of his club sandwich.

Elizabeth smiled "Nah I used to be a teacher but I found I was better at giving advice than teaching" she said slurping on her juice.

Russell ate his own lunch "and you Mike what was your old job?" he said casually.

Mike sighed heavily "Me oh geez um…I used to be a TV presenter on a show called the Ugly Truth hosted by myself and then I worked on Abbey's TV broadcast then I quit for this job" he said casually.

Elizabeth looked impressed "Wow that's quite a lot of experience you've had so you must have gotten a good salary right?" she asked to which he nodded.

Russell then turned to Abbey "what about you then cutie surely you weren't always the sexy nurse you are now?" he teased.

Abbey smiled "No way I used to be a TV network presenter whom Mike worked for then I became a school nurse since I wanted to work with Mike but have a less stressful job" she admitted.

Russell shrugged "Sounds fair enough to me" he answered.

Suddenly Abbey spotted Scott Delacorte watching her from across the room while eating his own lunch and became nervous which Mike picked up on immediately "Abbey…Hey baby what's up?" he asked gently.

Abbey wriggled nervously then said "It's that sub Scott Delacorte I think he's stalking me I mean the way he looked at me when he saw me with you in the nurse's room was gross and now he's actually watching me".

Russell sighed crossly "damn that guy he's such a friggin perv".

Mike smiled "No worries I got this" to which he pulled Abbey onto his lap and kissed her deeply and after he pulled away she was breathless and panting making even Russell blush then yelled "LISTEN UP DELACORTE ONLY I MAKE MY FIANCE FEEL THIS WAY SO BACK OFF!" he snapped.

After Mike pulled away Abbey looked at him longingly "can we do that again tonight?" she begged to which Mike ruffled her hair and nodded.

Russell pulled at his collar "man she's certainly a wild one aint she" he said nervously.

Elizabeth smiled "well she has a good owner to raise her" to which she kissed Russell turning him on also.

Chase stared "Has the entire room become a F*** hive this is insane?" she said in shock to which Ollie Snur said nothing as he was also amazed.


End file.
